Dom
Dom '''to dziewiąty odcinek pierwszego sezonu serii Bart 10. Streszczenie Bart, Zim i Szymon budują pokój dla Zima. Fabuła Bart i Zim lecą na ziemię po swojej misji na Terradino. * '''Zim: Tak właściwie, to jak wygląda ta wasza ziemia? * Bart: A, nic ciekawego, dużo wody ziemi gór i roślin. * Zim: To wy nie mieszkacie w domach?! * Bart: Jasne że mieszkamy! Mamy wielkie miasta, małe miasteczka i niewielkie wsie my lecimy do mojego rodzinnego miasteczka Blackthorn. * Zim: Ok. * Bart: Chwila! Nie masz gdzie zamieszkać, no chyba że zamieszkasz u mnie, ale i tak będzie za mało miejsca! * Zim: Coś wymyślimy, skoro zbudowałeś ten statek kosmiczny to zrobimy też mój dom. * Bart: W sumie racja, ale Ultra Speed to coś innego niż dom, nad domem będziemy musieli się bardziej zastanowić. * Zim: Damy radę, a do póki czegoś nie wybudujemy mogę zamieszkać w statku. * Bart: Możesz też spać u mnie w pokoju, ale i tak musimy coś wybudować, bo na dłuższy czas się u mnie nie zmieścimy, a poza tym muszę gdzieś schować Ultra Speede'a. Chłopcy wylądowali, a że była noc wypakowali tylko najważniejsze rzeczy Zima i poszli do pokoju Barta i zasnęli. Kiedy się obudzili poszli do Szymona Adriensona po pomoc przy budowie. * Szymon: Wow, co to za kosmita Bart?! * Bart: Szymon to jest Zim Grade mój nowy partner, Zim to jest Szymon Adrienson, mój przyjaciel. * Szymon: Czyli on jest po twojej stronie, tak? * Bart: Tak, przyszliśmy się spytać, czy pomożesz na dobudować do mojego domu pokój dla Zima. * Szymon: Ok, więc chodźmy. Trójka nastolatków przyszła do domu Barta i zaczęła rysować plany domu, ale ponieważ żaden z nich nie potrafił tego robić Bart postanowił przemienić się. * Bart: Szara Materia! To ten mądry, nie Zim? * Zim: Tak. * Szymon: Ale ty jesteś malutki. * Bart: Ważne że pomoże przy rysunkach! * Szymon: To pokaż co potrafisz, o ile utrzymasz ołówek. Zim i Szymon zaśmiali się cicho, a Bart wziął ołówek i przystąpił do rysowania. Po chwili rysunek i lista potrzebnych narzędzi i materiałów były już gotowe, a Bart odmienił się a stół na którym stał złamał się. * Bart: Ała! * Szymon: Szybko ci poszło, tylko co to za narzędzia? * Zim: Takie kosmiczne sprzęty, mogę zmienić w nie swoje Mechablasty. * Bart: Ja zajmę się materiałami. * Zim: Co to za materiały? Drewno, cegły? * Szymon: Takie ziemskie, ale co to jeszcze za materiał? * Bart: Zapamiętałem z tego tyle że można go zrobić zmieniając się w odpowiednich obcych. * Szymon: A cegły i deski weź ode mnie z domu i tak ich nie użyję. * Bart: Ok. Bart wstał z ziemi i zmienił się w obcego, po czym poleciał do domu Szymona. * Bart: Astrodaktyl! Kiedy doleciał na miejsce w budynku w którym miały znajdować się materiały, drzwi były zamknięte, więc chłopak zadzwonił do przyjaciela z pytaniem, co ma zrobić, na co ten odpowiedział że cokolwiek. Bart odleciał nieco w tył i uderzył kłódkę energetycznym biczem rozwalając ją. Po wejściu do środka zobaczył całe wory z drewnem i cegłami, chłopak zmienił postać i chwycił wszystkie cztery worki w ręce, po czym zaczął skakać w stronę swoich przyjaciół. * Bart: Czteroręki! Ale dobrze jest mieć takie silne ręce i to w dodatku cztery, poza tym bardzo wysoko mogę skakać! Kiedy dotarł dotarł do celu rozpoczął wytwarzanie nieznanego materiału, zmieniając się w pierwszego kosmitę, a pozostała dwójka zaczęła składać szkielet. * Bart: Inferno! Bart wytworzył na ziemi ogień Pyronity który nie gasł, po czym zmienił obcego. * Bart: Gazior! Hydren wypuścił gaz który po kontakcie z ogniem Inferna, zaczął skraplać się i zmniejszać ogień. Kiedy na ziemi było już dużo dziwnej substancji, nastolatek ponownie zmienił formę. * Bart: Łebkrab! To już ostatni kosmita wystarczy że porażę prądem tą ogromną kałużę, a ona uformuje się w taki kształt jaki tylko zechcę, łącząc przy tym cegły. Mam nadzieję że szkielet ukończony. * Zim: Tak, jest gotowy. Bart otworzył swoją czaszkę i strzelił z mózgu wiązką elektryczności w substancję, przez co ta zaczęła przemieszczać się w stronę drewnianego szkieletu zbierając po drodze cegły. Po chwili cały nowy pokój Zima był już gotowy. * Bart: Resztę substancji użyję do zbudowania garażu dla mojego statku kosmicznego. Nastolatek ponowił strzał, a substancja utworzyła budynek otaczający Ultra Speeda. * Bart: Prawie zapomniałem że muszę jeszcze włączyć zmianę pojazdu! Chłopak odmienił się wszedł do garażu, następnie do statku i wcisnął sekwencję przycisków, zmieniając statek kosmiczny w samochód sportowy. * Szymon: Ale fura! * Zim: Ale jedno osobowa. * Bart: Ma jeszcze inne formy, zwykły samochód, camper, statek i wiele innych. * Szymon: Skąd to wiesz? * Bart: Po pierwsze bo byłem przed chwilą dwa razy w formie obcego który charakteryzuje się swoim intelektem, a po drugie sam go zbudowałem. * Szymon: Serio?! Z czego? * Bart: Ze złomu które było na złomowisku, trochę pomógł mi kosmita, a potem ulepszyłem go dzięki innemu obcemu. * Szymon: Wow! * Bart: Dobra, przenieśmy teraz rzeczy Zima z garażu do jego pokoju. * Szymon: No dobra. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Zbudowanie pokoju dla Zima Postacie * Bart Hydren * Zim Grade * Szymon Adrienson Kosmici * Szara Materia * Astrodaktyl * Czteroręki * Inferno * Gazior * Łebkrab Cytaty Ciekawostki * Ten odcinek został napisany, aby przedstawić obcych i pokazać w jaki sposób Zim zamieszkał na Ziemi. * W tym odcinku nie występują żadni wrogowie Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Bart 10